id5fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kevin Alonso
Kevin Alonso, o el Vaquero, es uno de los actualmente disponibles en . Resumen Kevin puede atar a otros supervivientes y arrastrarlos hacia él, cargándolos sobre su hombro hasta llevarlos a un lugar seguro. También puede atar al cazador y arrastrarse hacia él. Cuando decodifica la misma máquina junto con un personaje femenino él decodifica más rápido. Al decodificar con otro personaje masculino decodifica más lento. El vaquero se utiliza para rescatar a los supervivientes, y normalmente se juega en un equipo compuesto por personajes femeninos. También puede dejar al cazador aturdido más tiempo que los demás supervivientes al golpearlo con un palé. Trasfondo A cowboy from the North America who befriended a young girl from an native American tribe when he was younger and learned how to use the lasso. Many years later, he was saved by the native Americans when he suffered misfortune and the passionate Kevin Alonso remained with the tribe. But good things never last and the tribe died out. He didn't want to stay, so he decided to roam the European continent. Apariencia Kevin tiene una constitución delgada con un tono de piel bronceado. Él tiene los ojos marrones. Tiene el pelo negro peinado en rastas que se mantienen unidas por varias cintas para el pelo rojas. También tiene una barba que cubre su mandíbula y la parte superior de su boca junto con una pequeña perilla debajo de la boca. Se pone un abrigo rojo y negro sobre una camisa gris de manga larga decorada con múltiples plumas. Lleva unos vaqueros grises y negros con un borde dorado. Su calzado consiste en un par de medias blancas y unos zapatos negros de vaquero. Lleva un collar hecho de una cuerda y dos plumas, junto con un gran sombrero marrón. También tiene marcas blancas en la cara. Características Externas Objetivos de Deducción Todos los Objetivos completados compensarán al jugador con +335 puntos Lógicos para el Camino Lógico. Después de deducir el Nodo 10: Difficult to Bear, el traje del Vaquero, 'Worn Clothes, será desbloqueado.'' Conclusión Completa Kevin una vez enfrentó una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Sin embargo, fue salvado por una niña nativa americana llamada Linny y cuidado por su tribu. La tribu lo apreciaba mucho y le regalaron un lazo exquisito. Un día, se publicó un aviso de recompensa que recompensa a los ciudadanos estadounidenses que matan a los nativos americanos y Kevin, que codiciaba el dinero, reveló las huellas de la tribu que terminaron en muchas de sus muertes. Superado por la culpa, dejó una carta y una bolsa de monedas para el jefe y se fue. Appearance Decoration Talentos Recomendados * es un Talento de gran impacto para el Vaquero y puede darle al otro superviviente el suficiente tiempo para escapar del Cazador. Trivia *Él es de origen americano. *En la versión China y en la web oficial de Identity V su nombre es '''Kevin Ayuso. En la versión Global, su nombre es Kevin Alonso. Referencias See also Category:Personajes Category:Supervivientes